wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoto z Porto Bello/16
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XVI Zdrada Świece gorzały jednomiernym, strzelistym płomieniem, nie drgając ani się chybocąc, tak iż cienie padały nieruchomymi plamami na ściany kajuty, tworząc jakby pasma ciemniejszego malowania na gładkiej tafli drewnianej. Powietrze tak było spokojne, że słyszeliśmy wrzawę ptactwa nad zatoką, mlaskanie i syk wody dokoła rudla, pluskanie się ryb, odgłos kroków warty. Panna O’Donnell udała się do swej sypialni, ledwo przyniesiono wino, bo zarówno jej ojciec, jak i Murray skrupulatnie przestrzegali w tym względzie prawideł obyczajności towarzyskiej. Pułkownik O’Donnell, jak mi się zdaje, miał w tym i ten jeszcze powód, iż obawiał się, by ona nie była świadkiem jego raz wraz powtarzających się wybryków, kiedy to się upijał do utraty przytomności, a ja z Piotrem musieliśmy zanosić go do łóżka, jakeśmy to uczynili w ową pierwszą noc po jego przybyciu na pokład „Króla Jakuba”. Dziadek, w braku innej rozrywki, postanowił wyuczyć Piotra gry w szachy, ku memu rozweseleniu — a winienem dodać, że i dla Murraya — Piotr, choć nowicjusz, okazał się bardzo groźnym przeciwnikiem i umiał się bronić bardzo przebiegle. — Na koniec mat! — zawołał mój krewniak rozpierając się w krześle; spośród nas czterech on tylko jeden miał na sobie surdut i pludry, a mimo to potrafił zachować się spokojnie i chłodno w tej dusznej atmosferze. — Aleś mi dał łupnia, Piotrze! A niechże cię nie znam! Nie chciałbym grać z tobą za jakie sześć miesięcy! Gdybyś posunął swego laufra przed ośmiu ruchami... Ale jałowa to rzecz kłócić się o to, co mogło się zdarzyć. Zupełnie to samo, co starać się wywróżyć naszą własną przyszłość. Piotr zachichotał i mruknął, że „czuje się niedopsze, neen”. — Wolałbym, żebyśmy mogli powiedzieć „mat” w tej ciężkiej gmatwaninie, w jakąśmy się uwikłali — zrzędził O’Donnell. — Widzę, że nie zaszliśmy ani na krok naprzód z tymi sprzymierzeńcami waszmości. I wskazał ręką w, stronę okna wychodzącego na tył okrętu. — Zabrali oni swoje czterysta tysięcy funtów, ale każdy z tych ludzi miał takiego kozła na czole, jak gdyby zamiast książęcego okupu dostali tylko garść piachu. Na świętego Patryka! Pomyśleć sobie, czym byłoby te czterysta tysięcy funtów dla członków angielskiego parlamentu, którzy zaprzedają duszę każdemu, kto ofiaruje im najwyższą cenę! — Zapłaciliśmy należność, chevalier — odrzekł dziadek. — Jeżeli otrzymamy to, cośmy kupili, tedy wszystko pięknie i ładnie, jeżeli zaś nie... — tu rozłożył ręce, jakby się wymawiając. — Jednakowoż winienem przyznać, że nie wróżę najpomyślniejszego obrotu rzeczy. Czy zauważyliście, mości panowie, że aczkolwiek noc jest tak cicha, nie słyszymy odgłosów hulanki na pokładzie „Konia Morskiego”? Istotnie cisza panowała w tej chwili, a raczej już od dawna, to jest od chwili, gdy wkrótce po zapadnięciu zmroku przewieziono ostatnią ładugę skarbów na okręt Flinta. — Czyż więc waszmość sądzisz, że on porwie się do walki? — rzuciłem pytanie. Siedziałem podówczas pod oknem wychodzącym na tył okrętu, tak iż mogłem dostrzec światła płonące na „Koniu Morskim”, migocące bladożółtym blaskiem w gęstej, aksamitnej, podzwrotnikowej pomroczy nocnej. — Spodziewam się, że on wystąpi do walki, drogi wnuku — sprostował dziadek me słowa. — Boję się, że kapitan Flint przestał już mi służyć, a jeżeli moje obawy są uzasadnione, to im prędzej potrafimy go rozbić, tym bardziej będę zadowolony. Ale mam zasadę, ażeby nigdy nie myśleć o tym, co może się zdarzyć w przyszłości. Wolę przygotować się na wszelką ewentualność i czekać biegu wypadków. — A czy waszmość przewidujesz zdradę, jeżeli ten rakarz Flint zwróci się przeciwko tobie? — zapytał O’Donnell. Murray znów zażył szczyptę tabaki. — W pewnej mierze tak, chevalier. Zaciągnęliśmy czujne straże, a działa zostały zaopatrzone w amunicję i odszpuntowane. Nic ponadto uczynić nie mogę. Jedyną przewagą, jaką ma Flint nade mną, jest to, że zmuszony jestem oczekiwać, jaki sposób postępowania poweźmie on sam lub z nakazu swej załogi. Irlandczyk jednym łykiem wychylił szklanicę gorzałki i zawołał: — Ba! Łatwo to waszmości mówić coś podobnego. Ale powiem waszmości, że zdaniem moim powinniśmy natychmiast rozstrzygnąć, czy mamy wszczynać walkę z Flintem, czy też wyruszyć na morze. Dziadek potrząsnął głową. — Czy tak, czy siak, kiepska by to była polityka. Walka pociągnęłaby za sobą straty w ludziach i uszkodzenie okrętu, więc jeżeliby dało się jej uniknąć bez strat, tym większy nasz zysk. Z drugiej strony, jak ci wiadomo, chevalier, morza są dla nas niebezpieczne... a ponadto Marcin, jako i ja, przewiduje, że w powietrzu zbiera się wielka burza. — A brońże nas, święty Patryku! — żachnął się O’Donnell. — Nie potrafię nic a nic zrozumieć z twych zamiarów, mości Murrayu, jako mnie tu widzisz! To nawołujesz do walki z Flintem, to znowu mówisz, że należy jej unikać, o ile to możliwe. — Całkiem słusznie, chevalier — rzekł spokojnie dziadek. — Położenie moje jest niezbyt jasne i dogodne. Wolę nie wywoływać wilka z lasu. Do tego właśnie zmierza moja polityka. — Ale waszmość nie wiesz, co myśli zrobić załoga „Konia Morskiego”, w tym cała bieda — odezwał się Piotr odrywając wzrok od pionków, którymi bawił się na stole. — I to prawda, jużem to zaznaczył, Piotrze — odezwał się dziadek. — Swojego czasu Bob i ja potrafiliśmy płynąć w nocy od „Konia Morskiego” do „Jakuba” — ciągnął dalej Piotr, nie zważając na słowa mojego dziadka. — Mosze potrafimy tego dokonać poftórnie, ja. — Ha! — krzyknął O’Donnell uderzając pięścią w stół. — W sam raz to, czego potrzeba. Ale dziadek siedział nieporuszony. — To rzecz możliwa do wykonania! — zawołałem. — A nikt oprócz nas nie będzie o tym wiedział. Przedziwne, bure oczy Murraya spoczęły na mej twarzy. — Tak, można to wykonać — potwierdził. — Ale to rzecz niebezpieczna, mój chłopcze. Noc jest cicha i można usłyszeć nawet plusk ryby. — A ludzie Flinta pewno sprawują pilną wartę — dorzuciłem. — Ale Piotr i ja pływamy doskonale; nie będzie najmniejszego szelestu. Piotr zaczął zdmuchiwać świece. — Ja — odezwał się. — Nie lubię wody, kiedy na niej pofstają bałwany, ale kiedy jest spokojna, to bardzo dopsze na niej się czuję. Dziadek uśmiechnął się i rzekł: — Byłbym obłudnikiem i głupcem, gdybym odrzucił waszą ofiarę, panowie. Na szwank jest nie tylko wystawione życie nas tu obecnych, ale i życie panny Moiry. Z piersi pułkownika O’Donnella dobył się jęk. — Ach, czyżem ci tego nie powiedział, Murrayu, że będziemy kiedyś zdani na łaskę pańskich rozpruwaczy i włamywaczy? A teraz sam musisz przyznać mi rację! Ciężka to sprawa... bodajbym nigdy nie był słyszał twojego nazwiska ani też nie wyjeżdżał z Hiszpanii! Murray sam zdmuchnął ostatnią świecę. — Dobrze, dobrze, chevalier — odpowiedział trochę cierpko — asan wyjechałeś z Hiszpanii i znajdujesz się na pokładzie „Króla Jakuba”, a to właśnie, że tu się znajdujesz, jest jedyną ostoją twojego życia... nie mówiąc już nic o zobowiązaniach względem przyjaciół waćpana. W tej chwili przesunęło się koło nas ogromne cielsko Piotra. — Idę po linę! — zapiszczał. — Linę! — głosem przerywanym przez czkawkę jął mówić O’Donnell. — Jeżeli nie skończymy na pętlicy powroza, to pewno będziemy rzuceni w morze. Mało stoję o samego siebie. Wiele przeżyłem w życiu i patrzy mi się już kres. Ale nieszczęsny był to dzień, Murrayu, kiedy mnie namówiłeś, bym wziął z sobą Moirę. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, co ci wlazło do głowy... młode dziewczę na okręcie korsarskim! To niegodziwość wprost nie do uwierzenia! — Sza! — strofował go dziadek. — Uczyniłem to z jak najlepszych względów, które zostały potwierdzone wypadkami. Ale oto Piotr. Znalazłeś linę, Piotrze? — Ja — powiedział Piotr i przywiązał jeden jej koniec do nogi od stołu, tak jakem ja to był uczynił w ową noc, gdyśmy się tu zakradali po kryjomu. O’Donnell szukał pocieszenia w nowej szklanicy gorzałki, Murray zaś pomógł Piotrowi i mnie się rozebrać i odprowadził nas do okien wychodzących na tył okrętu. — Pamiętajcie nie narażać się bez potrzeby — szepnął, gdy przełaziłem przez parapet. — Nade wszystko zaś starajcie się, by was nie odkryto. Lepiej nic się nie dowiedzieć niż dać się zauważyć. Objąłem już kostkami nóg swobodnie zwisającą linę i byłem gotów ostrożnie zesunąć się do wody, gdy doszedł mnie cichy śmiech dziadka. — Cóż takiego? — zapytałem. — Pomyślałem, jaki to z ciebie stał się zawzięty korsarz. Zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, on już odwrócił głowę. Zesunąłem się z największą ostrożnością w ciepłą wodę, uważając, by nie słychać było pluśnięcia. W chwilę później Piotr był już koło mnie i poczęliśmy płynąć długimi, powolnymi ruchami w stronę światełek, które były jedyną widoczną cechą „Konia Morskiego” — tak nieprzenikniona była gęstwa tej bezwietrznej nocy. Nie było ani gwiazdki na niebie, a nawet samo niebo było niewidoczne. Kadłub okrętu korsarskiego przyoblókł widoczne zarysy dopiero wówczas, gdyśmy podpłynęli pod krzywiznę rufy. Jedyna, zaledwie pełgająca latarnia paliła się prawdopodobnie w głównej kajucie, skąd nie było słychać nikogo. Podpłynęliśmy przeto wzdłuż sztymbortu, przywabieni gwarem głosów dochodzących z przodu okrętu. Gdyśmy przepływali poniżej bukszprytu, Piotr zatrzymał mnie dotknięciem ręki. — Tu wdrapiesz się na górę — szepnął mi w ucho. — Oni fszyscy znajdują się na pokłacie. Zdaje mi się, sze palą fajki i wiecują, ja. Utrzymując się ruchami nóg na wodzie, jąłem oburącz szukać jakiegoś uchwytu nad głową. — Nie mogę dosięgnąć nijakiej liny. — Dopsze, fszystko jedno. Wyłaś! — naglił mnie. — Wyłaś mi na ramiona. Ja cię utszymam, ja. — Ale jeżeli chlupniemy w wodę? — Nie chlupniemy. Ty wyjciesz do góry, a ja pójdę pod wodę. To fszystko! Przybliżyłem się i ostrożnie wgramoliłem się na ogromne bary Piotra uchwyciwszy pęk jego włosów, by podciągnąć się w górę. Następnie znów stanąłem mu na głowie, a tym razem udało mi się zaczepić rękami za linę bukszprytu, która biegła od połowy stengi do sworznia na dziobie okrętu. — Już się trzymam — szepnąłem. — Zaraz skoczę do góry. — Ja! Podrzuciłem nogi w górę i oplotłem nimi sztak, wisząc na nim jak małpa, Piotr zaś hulnął pod wodę z bełkotliwym pluskotem, jaki mogła wywołać wynurzająca się ryba, i podpłynął pode mnie. — Czy moszesz się wdrapać, Bob? — Zdaje mi się, że tak. — Dopsze, ja poczekam. Lina na szczęście była sucha — gdyby była oślizła od wilgoci, nie potrafiłbym po niej się wspinać — więc po wielu wysiłkach udało mi się dostać do bukszprytu i usiąść na nim okrakiem. O innej porze można by stąd widzieć pokład, ale w zalegającej świat ciemności potrafiłem dostrzec tylko ledwo majaczącą gmatwaninę rei i lin oraz blade światełko na środku okrętu. Pogwar głosów było tu lepiej słychać, acz jeszcze niewyraźnie. Posunąłem się w dół bukszprytu, aż do samego wzniesienia dzioba okrętowego, ale jeszcze i teraz nie mogłem nic dostrzec, nawet na forkasztelu. W każdym razie było rzeczą jasną, że tutaj nie należało się obawiać żadnej straży, przeto zesunąłem się na pokład, następnie zaś na czworakach poczołgałem się w stronę, skąd dochodził gwar rozmowy. Forkasztel był zawalony zapasowymi linami, beczkami z wodą i innym sprzętem żeglarskim, musiałem się więc strzec, by oń nie zawadzić; zostałem za to wynagrodzony, bo gdy przysunąłem się bliżej, pogwar głosów stał się wyraźniejszy i mogłem już odróżnić poszczególne słowa i całe zdania. — ...to przebiegła sztuka ten Murray! — odezwał się głos jednego z marynarzy. — Cokolwiek byś nam gadał, wszakże nasi kamraci z „Jakuba” będą walczyć przeciwko nam — dodał drugi. — Pewno, że będą! Był to niezawodnie przesłodzony głos Silvera. — Któż nie chciałby walczyć za największy skarb, jaki kiedykolwiek wpadł w ręce śmiałych ludzi? Wpełzłem na działko pościgowe i spoza jego lufy ogarnąłem wytężonym wzrokiem środkowy pokład. Dwie latarnie zwisały z górnej rei, a w ich żółtym blasku widać było załogę „Konia Morskiego”, która gęstą ciżbą, ramię przy ramieniu, przycupnęła dokoła podstawy grotmasztu, gdzie na przewróconych beczułkach rumu siedział Flint, Bones, Silver i kilku innych korsarzy. Właśnie gdym przytulił się mocno do lawety, Flint pochylił się w przód, przejęty wściekłością. — A bodajbym skisł, jeżeli myślałem, że znajdę takich tchórzów wśród załogi! — warknął. — Czy myślicie, że można bez strat wziąć jakąkolwiek zdobycz? — Wiadomo, że nie — odezwał się zgryźliwie jeden z marynarzy — ale jeszcześmy nigdy nie walczyli z Murrayem. Tym, którzy się na to porwali, nie dopisywało szczęście. Potwierdzający pomruk był odpowiedzią na te słowa. — Och! — wybił się nad innych głos Silvera. — Tak to zawsze bywa z początku, druhowie; Murray jest taki jak i inni spośród nas! Jedna kulka lub pchnięcie sztyletem może kres położyć jego życiu. A jeszcze dodam: któż nie zechciałby narażać życia dla sumy przeszło półtora miliona funtów w złocie i srebrze najczystszej próby, za które każdy z nas mógłby sobie nakupić tyle przyjemności, jakich mało który człek zakosztował w swym życiu? — Ależ na pokładzie „Jakuba” pozostało tylko tyle pieniędzy, co u nas! — zauważył jeden z poprzednich mówców. — Masz rację, Tomaszu Allardyce — rzekł Flint. — Ale reszta jest bezpiecznie schowana, nieprawdaż? — Jedynie ich kilku wie o tym schowku — odrzekł tamten mężczyzna. — Na „Jakubie” opowiadano, że tylko trzech chłopa i jedną dziewuchę wysadzono na ląd, aby zakopali skarb. Flint odpowiedział śmiechem przejmującym do szpiku kości. — Cóż wy myślicie, że tych czworga, nie licząc Murraya, nie można by wziąć na spytki? Mówię ci, Tomaszu, że skarb cały jest tak jakby już podzielony. — Najpierw musicie pojmać Murraya — odparł Allardyce. — A czemuż byśmy nie mieli tego dokonać? — zapytał Silver. — Czyżeśmy nie wzięli tego, co on raczył nam dać, i nie dziękowaliśmy mu za to jak potulne baranki? A czyż on podejrzewa, co się święci! W taką noc, jak dzisiejsza, nie będzie nawet wiedział, gdzie jesteśmy, póki nie napadniemy na niego. Damy dwie tęgie salwy, a potem wymieciemy mu pokład. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. — Kiedy zaczyna się przypływ? — zapytał Flint przeciągając się i poziewając. — Za jakie dwie godziny — odrzekł Bones. — Muszę jeszcze nieco się przespać — mruczał kapitan korsarzy. — Przystąpcie do głosowania, chłopcy, i zakończcie już raz tę mitręgę. Czy pójdziecie, czy nie pójdziecie? Wszystkim wam wiadomo, czym obdarzy was łaska Murraya, jeżeli kiedy dojdzie do niego wieść o tej naradzie... a nie brak takich, co gotowi wszystko roztrąbić, jestem tego pewny. Silver podniósł się, biorąc szczudło pod pachę, i stanął wyprostowany. — Kwatermistrz przemawia imieniem załogi — odezwał się. — A mój pogląd w tym się streszcza, że załoga powinna walczyć o swe słuszne prawa. Dość już długo „Koń Morski” pełnił rolę sługusa i chudopachołka, a dziś mamy taką sposobność, jaka prawdopodobnie nigdy już nam się nie zdarzy. Przez krótką chwilę panowało milczenie. — Nikt się nie sprzeciwia — oznajmił radośnie kuternoga. — Narada skończona! Zachowujcie się cicho, kamraci. Żadnych pijatyk, żadnych bójek! Później będziemy mieli nadto i jednych, i drugich! Ciżba siedzących wiecowników rozbiła się na gromadki, a garstka ludzi poczęła kroczyć w stronę mej kryjówki. Ale jam nie czekał na nich. Pod osłoną armaty przemknąłem się poza beczkę z wodą, stamtąd zaś przebiegłem z powrotem do dzioba okrętowego, przekradłem się za krawędź statku i po linie kotwicznej opuściłem się w wodę. Jakaś wielka biała postać przypłynęła w moją stronę. — Czy to ty, Bob? — Tak. Oni chcą napaść na „Jakuba”, gdy zmieni się przypływ. Piotr jął płynąć z prądem, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Odezwał się dopiero wtedy, gdyśmy przebyli połowę przestrzeni dzielącej nas od „Jakuba”. — Ten Murray to szczęśliwy chłop. Zafsze zdobęcie to, czego sobie szyczy. — A czegóż on sobie życzy? — odsapnąłem. — Teraz pozbęcie się Flinta i załogi „Konia Morskiego”, ja. — Ale on straci ich połowę skarbu, jeżeli... — Być mosze, ale mosze też nie straci. Potem zaś pozbęcie się „Jakuba”. — Duby smalone, Piotrze — odrzekłem z oburzeniem. — Przecież nie mógłby stąd wyjechać. — O, on tego nie uczyni tutaj... mosze nawet fcale tego nie uczyni... mosze diabeł przestanie mu pomagać, ja. Ale jeszeli trafi mu się sposobność, wtedy miej się na baczności, Bob. On się pozbęcie „Jakuba”, a mosze pozbęcie się i nas samych. — Dobrze, czemużeśmy więc mu pomagali? — rzekłem półgłosem, przypominając sobie żart mojego dziadka przy rozstaniu ze mną. — Oto właśnie, w czym jest on kuty na cztery nogi. On tak fszystko uszącić potrafi, sze my musimy mu pomagać, by uratować własną skórę, ja... no i tę małą ciefczynkę. Na nim i na tym Irlandczyku, co pije jak ciurawa beczka, zgoła mi nie zaleszy. Ale ty i ta ciefczyna... to co innego. — Czy myślisz, że on zamierza poświęcić nas wszystkich i zabrać cały skarb dla siebie? — Nie wiem, Robercie. Murray to cfany chłop. Jaki cfany, ho, ho! On ciebie lubi: też tę ciefczynę. Mosze i mnie lubi — tego nie wiem. Jest tesz szetelnym i wiernym sługą tego starego króla, który mieszka f Szymie. Ale jeszeli który z nas fejcie mu w drogę, to on nas pousuwa. A oto on sam! Przed nami wyłoniła się rufa „Jakuba”, a w jednym z otwartych okien ukazała się kształtna, siwa głowa mego dziadka, niby spłowiały obraz w ramie, widziany poprzez mrok zalegający pokój. — Czymś się frasuje — szepnął Piotr. — Mosze tym razem Bóg pszemawia głośniej niż diabeł i odwróci go od złych zamiarów. W tej chwili dobiegł nas całkiem wyraźnie głos dziadka: — Nazbyt długo zwłóczą; dalibóg, chevalier, jeżeli oni nie powrócą niebawem, to każę podnieść kotwicę i skorzystam z ostatnich fal odpływu, by podjechać do „Konia Morskiego” i doraźnie rozstrzygnąć całą sprawę. Odpowiedź O’Donnella doszła nas tylko jak żałośliwe echo z wnętrza kajuty. — To brzmi tak, jak gdybyśmy mu byli na coś potrzebni — mruknąłem do Piotra rozgarniając bez szelestu wodę. — Ja. Jesteśmy mu potszebni. Mosze bęciemy mu potszebni, gdy on się pozbęcie „Jakuba”, hę? Jeszeli diabeł go zawiecie, to mosze mu bęcie potszeba posządnych luci, Robercie. — Zaraz się dowiemy — odpowiedziałem i uchwyciłem koniec liny, która dyndała koło rudla. — Kto tam? — zawołał mój dziadek poruszywszy się nagle. — Robert — odpowiedziałem półgłosem i zacząłem się piąć do góry. Murray wespół z O’Donnellem, który wyrwał się na chwilę ze zwykłej swej markotności, pomogli mi przedostać się przez framugę okienną; dziwne to na mnie zrobiło wrażenie, gdym zauważył niezadowolenie mojego dziadka, że zbryzgałem mu wodą jedwabny surdut. — Nie poniosłeś jakiej rany? — zapytał skwapliwie. — Nie, nie — odpowiedziałem. — Pomóżcie czym prędzej Piotrowi. Tamci ruszą na nas wraz z nastaniem przypływu. Dziadek stał pomiędzy mną a oknem, tak iż mogłem na twarzy jego dostrzec lekki uśmiech zadowolenia. — Właśnie tego się po nich spodziewałem — zauważył. — Musicie sprawdzić warty. Niezbyt to dobrze świadczy o czujności naszych ludzi, że ani nie podejrzewali waszego odejścia i powrotu. Piotr wtoczył się do kajuty, podobny do ogromnej ropuchy. — Uff! — zapiszczał. — Mam już bąble pod skórą. Bęciemy ciś w nocy mieli bitwę, Murrayu, ja? — Dzięki tobie i Robertowi, drogi Piotrze, będzie to raczej czymś w rodzaju kary niż walki — odpowiedział uprzejmie dziadek. — Waćpanowie pozwolą, że odejdę, aby wydać potrzebne zarządzenia. Brzęk szkła oznajmił mi, że O’Donnell napełniał znów swój puchar. — I cóż to ma być za walka z takimi jak oni? — mruczał markotnie Irlandczyk. — Zdrady, knowania i skrytobójstwa... dalibóg, doskonała noc na tego rodzaju sprafki! o święci Pańscy, gdzie bęciemy jutro o tym czasie? — Z pewnością będziemy już bezpieczni — starałem się go pocieszyć wkładając jednocześnie hajdawery. — Plugawa i ociężała załoga „Konia Morskiego” żadną miarą nie zdoła nas pokonać. — Nie bądź waćpan nadto dufny, panie Ormerod — odparł pułkownik z niepowszednią gwałtownością. — Mniemam, że klątwa niebios zawisła nad całym tym przedsięwzięciem i nad nami wszystkimi. Mimo to, gdyśmy się już ubrali, on przypasał pałasz i wyszedł wraz z nami na pokład. Ludzie snuli się tu w milczeniu tędy i owędy, z otwartej luki dochodził skrzyp liny, którą wyciągano jedną z armat na pomost działowy. W górze, na masztach, garstka marynarzy rozwijała płachty żaglowe, by w razie potrzeby można było manewrować „Jakubem”. Na rufie stał dziadek wydając ostateczne rozkazy Marcinowi, Saundersowi i Coupeau. — Ty, Saundersie, będziesz stał z toporem koło liny kotwicznej, a na hasło, dane przeze mnie, odetniesz ją, by wpadła w morze. Ty, Marcinie, zajmiesz stanowisko na środkowym pokładzie, koło głównego i przedniego masztu ustaw ludzi, gotowych do nastawiania żagli, skoro już odetnie się kotwicę. Od ciebie, Coupeau, oczekuję pierwszej salwy, silnej i druzgocącej, a jeżeliby się tak ułożyły warunki, to nie żałuj i drugiej palby. A teraz na miejsca, a nade wszystko przekażcie swym ludziom, by zachowali milczenie. Kto by wszczynał jakieś hałasy, tego nabiję w armatę i wystrzelę nim w powietrze... i niech to będzie moim wyzwaniem rzuconym Flintowi! Oficerowie złożyli ukłon i oddalili się. Jednocześnie Piotr wskazał w głąb zatoki. — Patrzcie! — zawołał. Światełko pełgające na maszcie „Konia Morskiego” zachybotało i zgasło. Po paru minutach poszło za nim jedno ze świateł połyskujących na środkowym pokładzie. Jeszcze parę minut — i okręt zniknął zupełnie w łonie czarnej nocy. Dziadek z lekka pociągnął nosem. — W ciemności człek staje się niedorajdą — bąknął. — Boję się, żem zatracił węch wskutek nadmiernego zażywania rip-rapu. Dobrze, dobrze! Może to zdarzenie będzie nauczką dla takich łepaków jak kapitan Flint... A teraz muszę poprosić waćpanów, byście nie wałęsali się tu i tam. Mamy jeszcze bez mała godzinę do odpływu, ale ostrożność winna być naszym hasłem.